1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight. More particularly, this invention relates to a backlight in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a backlight includes a luminating section and a light guide section. The luminating section of the backlight emits light and the light guide section of the backlight guides the light that is emitted from the luminating section of the backlight.
A conventional backlight will now be described specifically with reference to the attached drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional backlight and FIG. 2 shows the luminating section of a conventional backlight.
As shown in FIG. 1, a luminating section 100 in a conventional backlight is at the side of a light guide section 200. A lamp 16 of the luminating section 100 has conducting wires (not visible in FIG. 1). The conducting wires of the lamp 16 are connected to exposed portions of wires 24 of a connector 26. The connecting points of the conducting wires of the lamp 16 and the exposed portions of the wires 24 of the connector 26 are covered with a rubber-holder 14.
In this case, the conducting wires of the lamp 16 are connected to the wires 24 of the connector 26 by welding or clapping. The term "clapping" has an art recognized meaning as a method for fastening the two wires.
Referring to FIG. 2, a luminating section of a conventional backlight will be described in detail.
As shown in FIG. 2, a lamp 16 has conducting wires 12 at both ends. Connector 26 has wires 24 with exposed ends 22. A rubber-holder 14 covers the connecting point of the conducting wires 12 of the lamp 16 and the exposed portion 22 of the wires 24 of the connector 26. Accordingly, the rubber-holder 14 insulates them from the outside.
In the above conventional backlight, the lamp 16 emits light by the electrical energy supplied through the conducting wires 12 and 24, and the light emitted from the lamp is transmitted to the light guide section 200.
However, the above-described conventional backlight has some problems.
In the conventional backlight, the conducting wires of the lamp are fixed in the rubber-holder and are connected to the wires of the connector in the rubber-holder. Since the two wires are connected to each other by welding or clapping for stability, it is hard to disassemble them once they are assembled.
Therefore, when the lamp becomes burned out or is broken, or when it is necessary to change the lamp, the lamp alone cannot be changed. Instead, such an arrangement requires the luminating section itself to be changed.